


Premonition in a Dream

by touyadadjokes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, john has a dream, why john hates betty crocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touyadadjokes/pseuds/touyadadjokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has always hated Betty Crocker, long before anyone knew who she really was. In this short oneshot, Jade begins to understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition in a Dream

John awoke from his sleep in a little sweat. He looked up at his window to find that it was still dark, and the moon was out. He ran a hand through his messy hair, rubbing his temple. A headache was starting to come on. Great, he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep for a while, was he?

Just what was that dream he had? John didn't usually have dreams, and when he did he was usually tormented with visions of clowns. The damned harlequin memorabilia that taunted him daily had haunted his dreams as well for as long as he could remember.

But this one wasn't actually about clowns. It was surprisingly lucid, in fact, yet so vague that he had trouble recalling the details. But he remembered how it made him feel--he was absolutely terrified of course, but on a totally different scale, and even though he was no longer dreaming, the feeling refused to leave him. Something terrible was going to happen. Or it already happened. He wasn't sure which. And the strangest part of it all was how familiar that feeling felt to him.

He knew it was just a dream, but his brain wouldn't leave the feeling alone. The terror built up in him so much that he almost felt sick. Why did he feel this way?

John crossed the bedroom floor to his desk and sat down before his computer. He wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon, so he might as well tell somebody. The question was who? Definitely not Rose. The last time he talked to her about dreams, the armchair psychologist wouldn't let him live down his subconscious's obsession with clowns, so there was no way he was going to give her any more material.

Dave was out of the question also. He was a good friend to be sure, but the guy never took John's worries seriously. Besides, he and Rose were probably both still asleep.

That left Jade. Of course, Jade would be the perfect person to tell! She talked a lot about how the dreams she had left a strong impression on her, and John always had the feeling that she seemed to know things. It was probably late in the evening wherever Jade was, so she might still be awake. Or at least, that's what John figured. He wasn't the best with time zones, and Jade's sleeping habits were unpredictable anyway.

He opened Pesterchum and sent Jade a message.

Jade responded quickly.

GG: hey john whats up? i thought you were asleep!!! :o  
GT: i was, but i had a pretty shitty dream. i thought i'd talk to you about it.  
GG: well youve certainly come to the right person!! tell me about your dream

John put his fingers to his temple and tried to recall his dream. All he knew was that he saw things, but couldn't make concrete sense of what he saw.

GT: jade, i think i saw the end of the world.  
GG: did you see a barren wasteland?  
GT: no, it was completely underwater. and everyone was dead.  
GG: wow, thats really scary john!!  
GT: yeah. and i saw you! except you were older, and i saw you get killed. :(  
GG: thats so sad!!! im sorry john :(

John debated with himself as to whether or not to share the other piece of his worries. It would sound silly to most people, but the feeling was real. But then, Jade was a really open-minded person. Maybe she would be the one to understand.

GT: jade, i think i know who killed you. and who destroyed the world. in my dream i mean.  
GG: :o !! ???  
GT: right after you died, i saw a red ship fly away from your island!  
GG: you mean like, a spaceship??  
GT: yeah! and i know whose ship it was.  
GG: !!  
GT: i know this sounds really silly, but i think it was betty crocker.  
GG: youve told me before about how you hated her  
GT: yeah, i always have. i know rose said that she's just the mascot of a baking goods company and isn't a real person, but my fear is real.  
GT: and i think i now understand why. i think i may have dreamed about this before when i was really little.  
GG: its possible!!  
GT: you've told me before that dreams always mean something. so what do you think it all means? is betty crocker really going to kill you and destroy the world? it can't actually happen, right?  
GG: well if your feelings are telling you that what you saw is true, then its probably true!!  
GT: what? just like that? but i don't want the world to end, and i don't want you to die. :(  
GG: well sometimes things happen and we cant do anything about them! and if its any consolation i dont think itll happen to us  
GT: what do you mean? so youre saying it will happen, but not to us? are you implying that you know what's going to happen?  
GG: john, i think everything will become clear to us sooner than you think! bye!!!  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 3:14 --   
GT: aaarrgh!

 

Jade leaned back into her soft pile of plushies and took a deep breath. Phew, she'd narrowly dodged that one! That would have been a lot to explain.

Time to check on John. But first, in order to do that, she had to be asleep! Maybe if she was lucky, it would happen. Just give it a moment. Wait… any moment now…

There! Jade collapsed into her plushie pile and was now aware on the other side. Funny how sometimes she seemed to fall asleep at times when she needed it. Now time to check on John.

Jade flew out of her window and straight to John’s dream tower. John’s dream self was not in his bed, looks like he wandered off. If he saw visions, then he probably went to Skaia. She headed straight for the enormous orb of clouds that always hang right above Prospit. It was just after the eclipse, too, the right time for John’s dream.

There he was, floating aimlessly in the sea of clouds, fast asleep. He must have opened his eyes while he was dreaming and saw the visions in the clouds, without truly waking. That seemed to happen more frequently lately.

Jade looked around at the surrounding clouds, hoping to get a glimpse of what John saw, but the vision evaded her, almost as if Skaia was saying, “that is not for you to know.”

Jade wrapped an arm around John and carried him back to his tower. If this future wasn’t for her to know, why did Skaia show it to John? Furthermore, why did John see a different future than the one she saw, if everything Skaia showed was true, has happened or will happen?

She tucked John back into bed as he pondered this thought. She took the creepy clown doll on his bed and threw it out of the window as well, not that that ever did anything. No matter how many times she tried to get rid of the thing, knowing how clowns terrorized him in his dreams, it always seemed to come back. She couldn’t fathom what could be responsible for such a persistent curse.

Could it be that the future John saw wasn't _their_ future?  A future in which she was killed on her island didn't seem possible from what she knew about her own fate, so that had to be her conclusion. Did John have a glimpse onto an alternate world?

She thought of her mysterious pen-pal, who believed her to be his grandmother, and really did seem like family. Come to think of it, he'd mentioned seeing his grandma killed on their island, in a way not unlike what John had mentioned. Could it be that he came from this alternate world? Was this his future?


End file.
